- Rengoku -
by Fiorik
Summary: La Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobis est sur le point d'être remporter par Madara, Obito et Sasuke Uchiwa, ce dernier ayant subi le Koto Amatsukami d'Obito. Alors qu'il est le dernier debout sur le champs de bataille, le Jiinchuriki de Kyubi doit faire face à son destin, celui d'être scellé. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque celui-ci se retrouve à nouveau sur Terre ?
1. Rengoku

Rengoku

Sur le champs de bataille, il ne restait peu de personnes encore en vie, les deux ennemis accompagné du terrible Juubi terrassaient tous devant eux, seul cinq personnes étaient toujours debout. Les quatre premiers Hokage ainsi que le Jiinchuriki de Kyubi. Les six ninjas multipliaient les jutsus, tous leurs répertoires y passaient, Suiton, Futon, Doton, Katon, Raiton, ainsi que d'autres techniques tels que le Mokuton ou le Enton, le feu noir. Hélas, malgré leur supériorité numérique, les ninjas de Konoha n'arrivaient pas à détruire la menace devant eux, les deux Uchiwa étaient tous simplement trop puissant, et Juubi ne facilitait pas la tâche. C'est alors que par une providence certaine, le temps se figea, seule une personne pu admirer le calme éphémère qui venait de prendre place. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait alors il posa la question au Roi des Bijuus, Kyubi.

« - Que se passe-t-il Kurama ? Pourquoi tout est figé ? S'empressa de demander Naruto.

\- Silence, elle arrive ! Se contenta de répondre le démon, de la peur dans sa voix.

\- Qui ça !? Ne pouvant pas obéir.

\- Moi. Dit une voix dénuée d'émotion.»

Un être fantomatique apparu devant le ninja et le renard. Son visage n'avait pas d'âge, vieux et jeune à la fois. Son corps n'avait aucune forme qui pourrait affirmer la féminité ou masculinité de la personne. Un long kimono gris brillant tel la Lune elle même. Un masque noir, parsemé de poussière d'étoile, deux fentes pour laisser apparaître deux yeux violets. voilà à quoi ressemblait cette personne.

« - Et qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le blond.

\- Tsukuyomi.

\- C'est nouveau ça ? Les techniques Uchiwa invoquent des gens ?

\- Silence ! Pauvre inconscient c'est la Déesse Lunaire ! Pas un simple jutsu de ces stupides yeux rouges ! Pardonnez-le Tsukuyomi-sama. S'inclina le démon renard.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kurama-san, il est encore jeune et ne connait pas tous les aspects de ce monde.

\- Mais pourquoi une déesse viendrait figer le temps et me parler ? Continua le Namikaze.

\- Vois-tu Uzumaki-kun, si je suis là, c'est car j'ai une proposition à te faire. Veux-tu oui ou non empêcher cette ambition apocalyptique tenue par ces deux Uchiwa ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! A n'importe quel prix, même la mort s'il le faut ! Répondit rapidement Naruto.

\- Je ne peux te donner qu'une seule solution. Te sceller. Toi et Kurama-san, afin d'empêcher l'avènement de ce chaos.

\- Mais Tsukuyomi-sama, ils pourront nous desceller non ? Questionna le renard.

\- Nous crois-tu si faible que ça Kurama-san ? Voyons nous sommes des dieux, nous pouvons empêcher deux pauvres ninjas d'empiéter sur nos jutsus. Le scellement prendrait fin une fois le chaos annulé. Acceptes-tu ce choix Uzumaki-kun ?

\- Donc, en gros, vous nous scellez, Kurama et moi, pour empêcher que Juubi redevienne entier ... Une fois fait, il n'y a pas de retour arrière possible si ? J'accepte, mais laissez le choix à Kurama aussi.»

Une fois de plus, ils s'étonnèrent de la réaction du garçon, lui qui sacrifierait sa vie pour le bien de milliers de personnes. Le renard quand à lui, ne laissa pas son étonnement paraître, mais il ne put qu'être heureux de sa condition, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki était et resterait le seul Jiinchuriki à avoir mérité son respect, et une fois encore il venait de monter en estime aux yeux du démon. Dans son immortel sagesse, le démon renard ne prit pas longtemps à répondre à la demande de la Déesse Lunaire.

« - J'accepte moi aussi Tsukuyomi-sama. Ce serait un honneur que d'être sceller avec toi Naruto. Répondit la voix pleine de reconnaissance du démon.

\- Il faut savoir aussi, qu'une fois le scellement fini, toutes les vies qui ont été sacrifié par l'Akatsuki et leurs plans, reviendront sur Terre, et cet entretien restera dans la mémoire universelle des ninjas du continent. Etes-vous toujours d'accord ?»

Les deux êtres inclinèrent la tête, déterminé à arrêter le plan de Madara et d'Obito Uchiwa. C'est à ce moment là que la déesse commença les mudras de la technique de scellement. Les douze signes y passèrent, s'en suivit une longue répétition de geste, avant que la déesse ne touche les deux êtres et qu'elle s'écrit.

 **Shinken - Koudaimuhen Shïru**

Naruto et Kurama se sentirent happer par une force incommensurable, puis soudainement leurs corps s'alourdirent puis, dans un dernier soupir le blond dit simplement.

« Merci, Merci pour tous Kurama »

Ce fut les derniers mots employés par le blond. Puis tous devint noir.

Deux personnes marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre, les mains entrelaçaient, un homme et une femme. La femme avait de long cheveux rouge, et des yeux bleus cyan. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, les vestiges de ce qui fut une uniforme scolaire. L'homme quand à lui, avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, ainsi qu'un uniforme poussiéreux, mais ce qui était étrange chez cette homme, s'était son bras. Un bras rouge, tel une armure de chevalier, avec de longues écailles rouges cramoisies, ainsi qu'un joyau vert, se trouvant sur le dos de sa main. Ils avançaient tous deux vers un ennemi commun.

Se tenant dans les airs, on pu voir un homme, ou plutôt une entité difforme, en effet, cette entité avait cinq paires d'ailes aux plumes noires, une peau laiteuse et de longues oreille pointues. Et deux yeux rouges sang, effrayant les plus simples d'esprit.

Les deux personnes avancèrent toujours, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ouvrit la bouche puis cria.

« Boost ! ... Boost ! ... Boost ! C'est maintenant ou jamais Bucchou ! Boosted Gear Gift ! »

« TRANSFER ! » Hurla le bras de l'homme.

Puis soudainement un flot d'énergie s'échappa du garçon, pour prendre place en la femme, qui dans un gémissant quasi sexuel, ressenti sa force augmenter. Cette énergie appartenant à cette personne qu'elle aimait, son homme, son pion. Elle savait que son attaque n'allait pas atteindre son but, mais dans un ultime effort, elle concentra son pouvoir, avant qu'un cercle démoniaque rouge n'apparaisse devant elle, annonçant le début de son attaque.

Plus loin d'autres personnes étaient présentes, il y avait cinq autres personne pour être exacte, quatre femmes et un homme. La première femme était affublée d'un kimono blanc pour la partie haute, et rouge pour la partie basse, de long cheveux noirs attachés dans un chignon rapide, puis deux yeux violets tels des améthystes. Puis vint une autre femme ou plutôt enfant, portant un uniforme scolaire abimé par le combat, de court cheveux gris voir blancs, possédant deux yeux dorées. A ses côtés se trouvait une fille que l'on pourrait qualifié de bonne soeur, en effet sa tenue indiquait une certaine appartenance à la religion, de long cheveux blond retombaient sur sa silhouette enfantine, en voyant son visage de poupon on pouvait y voir deux yeux émeraude. Il ne restait que deux personnes, l'homme et la femme. Celle-ci semblait une tenue de combat, ainsi qu'une grande épée bleue difforme, cette épée n'était rien d'autre que la légendaire Durandal, aussi appelée l'épée de Roland. Elle avait des cheveux bleus retenus pas un ruban dorée. Le dernier homme avait lui aussi un uniforme scolaire, ainsi qu'une épée à la lame changeante, tantôt noir, tantôt rouge, une essence démoniaque en sortait constamment. C'est alors que l'homme présent dans l'arrière-plan s'écria.

« J'arrive à ressentir les ondes démoniaques jusqu'ici tellement son pouvoir est concentré ! »

« - Voilà un assez grand pouvoir, comparable à celui des démons de haute classe, serais-tu plus intelligente que Sirzech, Rias Gremory ? Demanda l'ennemi volant.

\- Dégage ! S'écria la Rias en question. Horobi.»

Elle relâcha alors tous l'énergie contenue dans son corps, un long flot de pouvoir destructif sortie de son corps pour rejoindre l'ange noir devant elle. Une attaque destructive tout simplement. Hélas, l'ennemi était trop fort pour la pauvre Gremory. Il se contenta de dévier l'attaque.

Au même moment, dans une profonde forêt, un temple était là. Un simple temple, d'un héros oublié de l'humanité. Soudain, le temple trembla, tel une secousse sismique. La stèle du temple se mit à briller, puis soudain tout le temple s'illumina. Lorsque cette lumière blanche aveuglante prit fin, le temple avait disparu, à la place un garçon se trouvait là. Il était jeune et avait une tenue de combat orange. Puis, ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à deux saphirs. Il se leva et remarqua son corps engourdit. Il s'étira quelques minutes, puis ressentit une énergie démoniaque. Il se concentra pour savoir d'où venait cette énergie.

« Quel est ce monde ? Le chakra n'est plus. »

Ce même personnage, observa son corps sous bien des manières. En effet, ses muscles était atrophiés, sa respiration lente et saccadée, ses ongles étaient long mais bizarrement d'une propreté rare, ses cheveux étaient long mais hirsutes tout de même, et pour finir une longue barbe avait pris place sur ce corps juvénile. Il regarda son corps négligé, et préféra se préoccuper de cette étrange sensation « démoniaque » ressentie précédemment. Il y reconnu une certaine similarité avec son passé, même si cela était mince, cette impression le rendait curieux. Il se désintéressa de son corps et dans un reflet jaune disparut pour trouver l'épicentre de cette singularité.

Dans la cours du lycée Kuoh, l'ange noir continuait à rire de ses adversaires si faible face à lui. Le jeune homme au bras rubis continuait de crier des multitudes de choses incompréhensible tels que « Bucchou » ou encore « Oppai ». Tandis qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux de geai, se tenait dans les airs, un kimino rouge et blanc était apposé sur ce corps de déesse, épousant les formes de la ténébreuse femme, et ses deux yeux violets taquins débordaient de malice et de luxure. Puis dans un long mouvement de bras, des éclairs jaillirent des cieux pour se diriger tout droit vers l'ange déchu devant elle. Hélas, d'un simple revers de main les éclairs ne purent finir leurs courses.

« - Vous n'êtes rien face à moi ! Je suis Kokabiel, un Général de l'Organisation Grigori, qui es-tu pour me défier, tu n'es qu'une bâtarde, ton sang est maudis ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Personne, je dis personne n'a le droit d'insulter un membre de ma pairie ! Scanda la jeune femme aux cheveux cramoisis. »

Dans un élan de rage, l'étudiante se releva et une énorme "boule" se forma devant sa main, une étrange énergie en débordait, ça suintait les ténèbres, tant de colère dans cette concentration d'énergie démoniaque. Le temps d'un battement de cil, cette énergie fut relâchée. Elle se dirigea droit sur Kokabiel, celui-ci était beaucoup trop lent pour l'éviter, et cette attaque beaucoup trop puissante pour la stopper comme les attaques précédentes. Il commençait déjà à souffrir, le pouvoir de Destruction de cette famille était un des plus puissants parmi les grandes familles démoniaque de la Pègre. Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrai pas facilement, il attendit, résigné à son sort.

Puis soudainement, l'attaque fut stoppée et absorbée. Kokabiel rouvrit les yeux, et vit une silhouette devant lui, un homme aux long cheveux blonds. Il pensait d'abord à un ange, avant de remarquer l'absence d'aile dans son dos. Il se demanda alors qui cela pouvait être. Arrêter une attaque de ce calibre n'était pas à la portée d'un démon de bas rang ou encore d'un ange inférieur à quatre paires d'ailes. Pourtant cet homme devant lui avait réussi. Simplement en tendant la main. Le temps semblait figé, les deux parties étaient sur le qui-vive, ne sachant pas dans quel camp était cet homme.

« Bucchou qui est cet homme ! Cria le brun.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée Ise-kun... répondit la Gremory.

\- Ara-ara, il est si beau. En bava presque la maitresse du tonnerre.

\- Akeno, calmes toi, on ne sait pas qui il est.»

En effet, toute la pairie était prête à se battre, de même pour Kokabiel. Néanmoins au grand étonnement de tous, l'homme devant eux se contenta de les regarder, et en particulier la Gremory, qui l'intriguait au plus haut point, comment cette jeune fille pouvait posséder un fragment d'énergie démoniaque ? Le blond ne comprenait, il ne voyait aucune explication, peut-être était-elle une Jiinchuriki ? Comme lui, enfin était-il encore une "cage" ? Il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier, et n'en avait pas le temps maintenant. Il fit un mouvement de bras et de puissant vents tranchant vinrent frapper son visage, il s'entoura d'une tornade? Lorsqu'il en ressortit, ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient été coupés, pourtant aucune égratignures, rien, pas une coupure. Et son torse auparavant nu, avait été recouvert par une tenue étrange faite de plaque de métal et de côte de maille, privilégiant la liberté de mouvement à la défense de son corps. Quant à la partie inférieure, un simple pantalon en treillis noir et des bottes noires remontant jusqu'à la fin du tibia, possédant une ouverture au niveau des orteils, permettant de meilleurs appuis. Puis il disparut, et réapparu devant la rouge. Elle n'avait rien vu venir qu'il avait déjà envahit son espace personnel, moins de vingt centimètres séparait leurs visages. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois et demande.

« Qui es-tu ? »


	2. Shin sekaï

« Qui es-tu ? »

Cette phrase avait décontenancé tout le monde. En effet, peu nombreuses étaient les personnes ne connaissant pas la famille Gremory, l'une des familles ancestrales de la Pègre. Néanmoins, rares étaient les personnes capables de stopper l'attaque Destruction des Gremory à nouveau. Donc qui était cet homme ? D'où venait-il ? Possédait-il un [Sacred Gear] capable d'absorber l'énergie démoniaque ? Non, un tel [Sacred Gear] ne pouvait exister, pourtant lui avait réussi à le faire, d'un revers de main effacer toute présence de l'attaque démoniaque exercée par la démone. Celle-ci, était totalement hypnotisée par le regarde ce blond, deux billes azur la transperçant, qui était-il ? Ne cessait-elle de se répéter. Comment un être aussi intéressant avait pu se rendre indétectable du monde des démons ? Tant de questions qui se chamboulait dans l'esprit de la démone. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre à la question de cet homme, l'ange noir s'impatienta.

« Dis-moi petit être inférieur, qui es-tu ? »

Le petit être en question se retourna, et regarda le corbeau de son regard bleuté. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, se retrouva face à lui, et lui murmura d'une voix suave et puissant.

« - Ne sais-tu pas que l'on ne doit pas interrompre les grandes personnes lorsque celles-ci discutent ?

\- Ku... Comment oses-tu ? Qui es-tu pauvre inconscient pour me parler de la sorte ? Je suis Kokabiel, Général de Gremory !

\- Tu ne m'intéresses pas, dégage. »

Et d'un mouvement de bras, une énorme bourrasque de vent vint frapper l'ange déchu, si bien que malgré ses cinq paires d'ailes prenant place dans son dos, il ne put maintenir son équilibre, et commença à tournoyer sur lui-même avant de tomber lourdement au sol dans un nuage de poussière grossissant à vue d'oeil. Personne n'aurait pu anticiper cela, comment une personne sorti de nul part, pouvait rivaliser avec l'un des anges déchus les plus puissant ? C'était inconcevable, une personne de cette puissance aurait du être repérée depuis bien longtemps, et là aucune donnée sur cette étranger n'était connue. Le blond se posa au sol, et d'un autre mouvement plaqua l'ange au sur la terre, si bien que celui-ci ne put se relever.

« Comment peux-tu être si puissant... On ne t'a jamais repéré ! Grogna Kokabiel.

\- Je viens à peine de me réveiller. Répondit l'homme d'une voix neutre.

\- Qui es-tu ? Hurla Kokabiel, se débattant comme il put.

\- Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un Jiinchuriki. »

Un Jiinchuriki ? Avait-il bien dit ce mot ? C'était impossible qu'il en soit un, la pratique de cette art ancestrale avait été abolie, si bien que même la mort était douce face aux punitions accordé à cet acte horrible, pourtant il affirmait en être un. Qui était-il ? Kokabiel et Rias se regardèrent tous deux, et d'un accord commun, chacun aller oublier l'événement de cette nuit et se renseigner à propos de ce Jiinchuriki auto-proclamé. L'ange déchu disparut dans brouillard violet. Il ne restait plus que la pairie de la rouge, ainsi que le blond. Il se retourna et observa à nouveau la rouge, et réitéra sa question.

« Qui est-tu ? »

Une nouvelle fois, elle se sentit transpercée par ce regard, un regard ayant tout vu, plus rien ne pouvait étonner cette homme, on aurait dit un guerrier ayant vécu des millénaires de guerre, pourtant ce corps ne correspondait pas, qui était-il ? Il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

« - Ne me forces pas à me répéter une troisième fois.

\- Je suis Rias Gremory, héritière de la famille Gremory, soeur du Yondai-Mao Sirzechs Lucifer. Et toi qui es-tu étranger ?

\- Pas tes affaires. »

Une fois qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il disparu, laissant Rias totalement choqué, comment pouvait-il manquer autant de respect envers elle ? Elle était issue d'une des familles dominantes de la Pègre, et lui un vulgaire outsider l'a prenait de haut. Foi de Gremory, elle n'en resterait pas là et le retrouverait. Les autres membres de la pairie avait assisté à ces événements impuissants. En effet, aucun n'avait pu défaire leurs regards du blond, si bien qu'aucun n'avait eu de pensées rationnelles. Cet homme les avait hypnotisé, c'est le seul mot qui venait à leurs esprits. Le groupe reparti en direction de la maison d'Issei, puisque tout le monde avait élu domicile à cet endroit.

Assises sur à une table, deux femmes se regardaient, la première était la présidente du conseil des élèves, elle avait une coupe en carré, avec une longue frange lui retombant juste au dessus des yeux, en parlant de ses yeux, ceux-ci étaient violet et cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes noires. Elle portait l'uniforme féminin du lycée, c'est-à-dire une jupe pourpre, un chemisier blanc et un veston de couleur noir, sans oublier l'éternel ruban noir prenant place sur le col de la demoiselle. En face d'elle se trouvait la présidente du club des sciences occultes, des cheveux rouges, des yeux verts, un uniforme féminin du même établissement que la jeune femme précédente, on pouvait aisément y reconnaître Rias Gremory, l'une des plus belles femmes de l'établissement scolaire. Au centre de la table, se trouvait un échiquier, on aurait pu penser que cela était simplement un échange entre deux élèves, partageant sûrement un devoir ou autre. Hélas, l'échange était tout autre.

« - Comment ça un homme survenu de nul part absorbe aisément de l'énergie démoniaque ? Demanda la brune.

\- Allons Sona-chan, ne t'emportes pas, l'on pourrait t'entendre.

\- Je me fiche de tes états d'âmes et de qui m'entende, un étranger que personne ne connait et parvint à réaliser cela, imagines-tu les risques encourus pour les trois factions ? Le danger est immense, tu ne te rend pas compte. Echec. Dit-elle en déplaçant son cavalier.

\- Je connais très bien les risques, et sache que loin de moi l'envie qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate, mais cet homme est puissant, très même, il a écrasé Kokabiel.

\- Si puissant ? Echec. En déplaçant cette fois-ci sa dame.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, son potentiel était insondable, cela ne veut dire que deux choses, soit il est tellement puissant qu'on ne peut le sonder, soit il sait très bien masquer son énergie. Echec. Cette fois-ci la Gremory déplaça son cavalier.

\- Je vais me renseigner de mon côté, fais en de même. Echec et mat. »

C'est ainsi que les "réunions d'informations" entre les deux démones finissaient toujours, la Sitri gagnait, et la Gremory souriait, au fond ce n'était qu'un moyen de passer le temps, en réalité chacune faisait un compte rendu des découvertes qu'elles faisaient. Les deux démones avaient pour mission de repérer le plus de porteur de [Sacred Gear] et ainsi éviter la décadence de la Pègre. En effet, depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte, le peuple démoniaque avait perdu énormément de sang pur, et sans l'aide du Satan Ajuka Beelzebuth, jamais la Pègre n'aurait pu s'en sortir, il avait instauré un système de "recrutement démoniaque" plus couramment appelé Pièces démoniaques, basé sur le système de l'échiquier, chaque démon de Haut-rang possédera quinze pièces, c'est-à-dire une reine, deux fous, deux cavaliers, deux tours, et huit pions. Grâce à ce système, les démons ont pu regagner en puissance, et de nouveaux évènements, tel que le Rating Game ont vu le jour.

Le jeune blond errait dans les sentiers battus, après avoir réussi à se trouver une tenue adapter, il s'était tout de suite précipité vers la forêt la plus éloignée de la ville, il devait comprendre ce monde, et surtout voir ce que son corps était devenu, lors de son altercation avec l'homme aux dix ailes noires, il avait pu remarquer quelques changements en lui. Il en était venu a essayé si ses anciennes techniques marchaient toujours, après tout ce monde n'était plus le même, il l'avait senti tout de suite après son éveil. A son grand étonnement, malgré la quasi absence d'énergie spirituel dans l'air, il avait réussi à réaliser ses techniques, il s'interrogea et remarqua une chose, son énergie, son chakra, tout avait changés, son système de chakra avait été réorganisé de tel sorte que ses habilitées puissent toujours lui servir, cela devait avoir un lien avec cet ange noir et cette femme au cheveux de feu, elle l'avait tout de suite intéressé, cette couleur de cheveux, celle de sa mère, il s'était promis de toujours chérir celles qui portaient une chevelure embrasée. Et il n'avait jamais fait exception, enfin peut-être Tayuya, mais cela était dû à un désaccord. Si bien est-il que cette jeune femme l'obsédait, tout d'abord par ses cheveux, mais aussi par son énergie, il avait juré reconnaître la signature des Bijuus, hors cela devait être impossible, tout d'abord Kurama était en lui... Kurama... Le blond venait d'y repenser, il sonda son esprit et ne put capter la présence du renard, il décida d'y aller lui-même. La surprise de voir que le décor avait changé, plus aucune goutte d'eau n'était présente, si bien que le sol était sec, et les portes anciennement abimées par les griffures du démon renard, avaient été remplacée par des nouvelles, deux grandes grilles dorées, et en son centre un petit renard au pelage dorée lui aussi. Le blond s'approcha de la petite créature ayant pris la place du Kyubi, et décida de l'observer, il eut une grande surprise à voir que le renardeau n'avait qu'une queue. Il se décida à le toucher, et le dorée se réveilla, deux billes grises fendues le scrutaient, le renard s'étira et observa le nouveau venu. Il ne parlait pas, se contentait d'observer le blond, après quelques minutes, le renard se coucha et reparti dans un sommeil lourd. Un autre mystère venait de s'ajouter à la longue liste du blond, qu'était devenu Kurama ? Il aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi, avant qu'un bruissement de branches ne le dérange, il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec une femme. Elle était grande et mince, de long cheveux blancs lui tombait en cascade jusqu'en bas de son dos, et des yeux bleus fendues à la manière d'un félin, elle portait un haori couleur cyan et un kimono blanc par dessus, mais ce qui étonna le plus le blond, fut les deux oreilles vulpines au sommet de sa tête.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda durement le blond.

\- C'est à moi de poser cette question, vous êtes sur mon territoire. Répondit d'une voix luxurieuse la femme

\- Je ne suis pas de cette époque, ni de ce monde, je me fiche de vos territoires.

\- Et comment expliques-tu le fait d'avoir l'odeur d'un Yokai ? Je suis la maîtresse des Yokai, et je les, sans me vanter, connais tous.

\- Je ne suis pas un Yokai, seulement un Shinobi. Quel est votre nom ?

\- On me nomme Yukitsune, la renarde blanche, et toi jeune voyageur ? Elle était plus qu'intéressait par cet homme.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, Jiinchuriki de Kyubi. »

A ce moment là, la Kitsune parut totalement décontenancé, comment cet être pouvait se targuer d'être en lien avec le plus puissant des Yokai, et surtout d'être aussi vieux que lui, tout les Yokai connaissaient la légende du Kyubi, l'illustre guerrier venant des époques précédents les factions, plus vieux que Dieu et le premier Satan lui-même, et pourtant elle savait que celui-ci ne mentait pas, même si cela lui paraissait inconcevable, elle le croyait.

« - Comment connais-tu Kyubi ? Quel est ton lien avec lui ! Explosa-t-elle.

\- Qui ça ? Kurama ? Mais c'est mon ami !

\- Impossible, tu n'es qu'un humain, comment le guerrier Kyubi aurait pu être ami avec toi, il est mort il y a plus de trois mille ans. »

Ainsi Kurama était mort... Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande tristesse au vu de la perte de son ami, tristesse que la Kitsune releva mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Mais si Kurama était mort, qui était ce petit-être endormi au fin fond des Limbes de son esprit ? Trop de questions venait s'ajouter à l'équation, le blond allait de mystère en mystère, si bien que cela le travaillait beaucoup trop. Le blond se demandait si les peuples batraciens, reptiliens et autres espèces d'invocations vivaient encore, l'Ogama Sennin roi des batraciens, avait déjà plus de deux milles ans à son époque, les plus jeunes devaient sûrement être en vie se disait-il. Il s'empressa de poser la question.

« - Yukitsune-san, est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'Ogama Sennin ? Ou encore d'un peuple de batracien savant et guerrier ?

\- Il y a longtemps que les animaux guerriers se sont éteints, la dernière en vie doit être l'une de ces limaces aux propriétés médicinales.

\- Je dois la voir ! »

Par on ne sait quel moyen, le blond avait réussi à convaincre la reine des Yokai, de l'emmener voir cette limace au don de parole. Après de longues heures de marche, le blond arriva près d'une cascade, d'un signe de main la Kitsune annula la descente de l'eau, et un passage se révéla, après avoir pénétré le tunnel sous la cascade, le blond ressortit à l'air libre dans ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un village caché, le système lui rappelait beaucoup Taki no Kuni, le même système de défense avait été utilisé pour le village des Yokai. Il croisa beaucoup de Yokai, les êtres étaient tous différents, bien sûr il y avait plusieurs personnes espèces mais sinon ce peuple était assez hétérogène, les légendes sur les Kitsunes, les Tengus ou encore les Nekomatas qu'il avait lu dans jeunesse existaient vraiment. Il continua à suivre la reine, les passants s'inclinaient devant elle à son passage, et celle-ci leurs répondait d'un sourire bienfaisant, cette reine n'avait rien d'une reine tyrannique, au contraire, on voyait son amour pour son peuple. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à une petite chaumière au bord d'un étang, la bâtisse était d'un style très humble et rural, et lorsque les deux personnes pénétrèrent la maison, ils virent une limace allongé de tout son long, elle n'était pas très grande par rapport à sa reine Katsuyu, en effet elle ne mesurait que dix mètres de long, tandis que sa mère en avait fait plus d'une centaine. La reine n'eut pas besoin de se présenter, mais le blond le devait.

« - Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

\- ... Oh... Le jeune Uzumaki... Je me rappelle de toi... Ma reine m'avait parlé de toi à ma naissance, je suis née à la fin de la guerre. Tsukuyomi-sama nous avez tous parlé de toi...

\- Tsukuyomi-sama elle-même connait ce blond ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Yukitsune.

\- Evidemment, tout le monde connait Le Scellé... Il a sacrifié sa vie pour le monde... Sans lui personne ne serait vivant aujourd'hui... Comment se fait-il que tu sois éveillé... Tu n'as dormi que cinq mille ans...

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

\- Vous voulez que ce jeune homme est Le Scellé, c'est impossible celui-ci devait être scellé pour l'éternité !

\- Je suis imprévisible. Sourit l'Uzumaki.

\- Jeune effronté... Tu es toujours avec ce surnom de Konoha... Ria la limace millénaire.

\- Je ne les oublierai jamais. »

Le blond commença à se lever et parti avec la Kitsune remise des révélations de la journée, une fois dos à la limace, celle-ci ne put s'empêche de rajouter une phrase à ce nouvel arrivant dans ce monde.

« Fais bien attention à toi Naruto Uzumaki, car si tu es éveillé, c'est que de grands événements vont avoir lieu, et la Grande Guerre ne sera rien à côté de ce qui vous attends. »

Ces paroles troubla la reine des Yokai, en effet elle avait connu la Grande Guerre, et même si le peuple Yokai n'avait pas participé à celle-ci, eux aussi avait subi les désastres de ce combat entre les trois factions dominantes, et si cette limace millénaire annonçait une guerre plus terrible, cela n'avait rien de bon. Le blond demanda à la Yokai comment s'intégrer à cette vie, et celle-ci lui annonça que si il voulait s'adapter à ce pays, il fallait qu'il aille au lycée, celui jura de nombreuse fois avant d'accepter et demanda à la reine si celle-ci pouvait s'occuper de toutes ces "futilités illogiques" comme il aimait le rappeler, elle accepta à cœur joie, si bien que le jour d'après tout avait déjà été réglé pour son admission au lycée.

« Tu entreras en troisième année, à part peut-être les sciences physiques et l'histoire tu devrais t'en sortir sans trop de problème. »

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit le matin même. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir que le lycée où il allait étudier pendant un an, était un lycée composé à 94% de filles, en effet le lycée Kuoh était une école féminine avant la réforme d'il y a deux ans, acceptant de faire un essai en intégrant des personnes de sexe masculin à ce lycée, malgré tous beaucoup de ses garçons étaient devenus des pervers exubérants et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à le revendiquer. En effet, le blond était arrivé sous le coup des huit heures, heures à laquelle les professeurs arrivent, sois une demie heure avant le début des cours, il avait dû se rendre au bureau du proviseur qui lui avait brièvement expliqué ce lycée ne permettait pas l'échec, et surtout venant de la gente masculine, le blond avait répondu qu'il ferait son possible pour ne pas les décevoir, il reçut un emploi du temps, un uniforme masculin de cours, et un uniforme masculin de sport, tous cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop l'académie ninja de sa jeunesse, il allait dormir, beaucoup même. Il regarda son emploi du temps et lu qu'il était en troisième année, dans la classe B. Il commençait par les mathématiques, cela ne devait pas être compliqué. Il entra dans la salle de classe, et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, il ne fit pas attention aux élèves et se dirigea au bureau de l'enseignant, celui-ci ayant été prévenu du transfère d'un élève avait tout de suite fait lien entre ce nouvel élève et le blond et décida de présenter le nouveau venu.

« - Je vous pris de bien accueillir ce jeune homme, il est nouveau dans ce lycée et comme vous il est là pour apprendre. Présentes toi jeune homme.

\- Merci monsieur, bonjour je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki. »

Tout explosa dans l'esprit du blond, devant lui se trouvait deux personnes qu'il avait déjà vu, Rias Gremory, et cette femme aux cheveux noirs qui était avec elle la semaine précédente. Ainsi les deux démones étaient dans ce lycée, cela risquait d'être intéressant. Le cours passait très lentement de l'avis du blond, il s'était rendu compte que les mathématiques étaient simples, il n'avait pas su l'expliquer mais il avait réussi chaque exercice que le professeur lui donnait, si bien qu'il avait réalisé plus de quatre feuilles pleines. Les autres cours passaient plus ou moins lentement selon les matières proposaient par le lycée, une fois quinze heures passé, le cours de sport débuta, chaque élève était dans sa tenue sportive. Le professeur, un gros lourdaud, leurs avait demandé de réaliser quatre tours de terrain pour l'échauffement. Beaucoup se plaignirent, seul quelques uns ne rechignait pas. Le blond en faisait parti, il était déjà à la moitié du premier tour lorsque les premiers étaient encore aux cents mètres. Le niveau sportif était bas, très bas, se lamenta le blond. Il finit les quatre tours sans transpirer, sous le regard sidéré du professeur, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux, un élève sportif qui promettait de nombreuses médailles lors des compétitions inter-lycée !

La Gremory ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre sa camarade et de lui souffler quelques mots.

« - Akeno, dis aux autres de le surveiller, en particulier Koneko, je veux savoir ce qu'il en est de cette personne.

\- Ara ara.. bien sûr Présidente, ce jeune homme est si vigoureux. Répondit Akeno en se léchant les lèvres. »


	3. Sounyuu

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le blond avait émergé, une semaine qu'il cohabitait avec les Yokai, le qualifiant de Héros ou autre. En effet, il avait appris que ses exploits de Shinobi avait été gardé en mémoire, Tsukuyomi l'avait prévenu mais il n'avait pas vraiment analyser la chose. Beaucoup de Yokai le tenaient en respect, particulièrement les peuples Nekomata, Kitsune, Tanuki et autre race affiliée aux illustres guerriers Bijuu. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Shukaku serait un guerrier, il n'en aura pas cru ses oreilles, comment ce sac de sable excentrique avait pu être un guerrier ? Mais beaucoup d'autres questions étaient présentes dans l'esprit du blond, quels étaient ces êtres munis d'ailes noires tels des chauves souris, ou encore ceux possédant des ailes noires faites de plumes ? Et encore ce petit être ayant élu domicile dans son esprit, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à trouver la réponse à ce mystère, mais rien ne lui vint, il s'était dit qu'un jour ce renard dorée lui parlerait, donc il n'avait qu'à attendre. Il avait remarqué que son système immunitaire était figé, il ne vieillissait plus, mais Yukitsune lui avait expliqué que sa condition de Jiinchuriki avait permis des transformation interne dans le blond, il avait été le plus vieux des Jiinchuriki, si bien que des particularité du Kyubi s'étaient mélangées à celle du blond. Il avait gagné en odorat, en vue, et en ouïe, son chakra suintait l'énergie démoniaque, et son instinct était quatre à cinq fois plus développé que celui d'un humain lambda. Il considérait cela comme un cadeau de son défunt ami, il ne comprenait pas la mort de celui-ci, il avait toujours entendu qu'un Bijuu était immortel, certes ils pouvaient mourir, mais ils se reformaient après dix à quinze ans. Alors où était Kurama ? Il n'avait également pas senti les autres Bijuus, peut-être allait-il demander à Yukitsune.

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent taper sur un visage au teint halé, il avait des cheveux blonds hirsutes, sur chaque joue il y avait trois cicatrices, un visage vulpin. Il ouvrit ses deux yeux, deux billes bleus étaient présentes, un regard éternelle, comme si c'est homme avait tout vu, imperturbable. Il se leva, il était vêtu d'un simple caleçon orange. On pouvait voir son torse nu, plusieurs cicatrices étaient là, tout d'abord la cicatrice au dessus de son poumon droit, venant du Chidori de son ancien coéquipier, puis quelque balafre que le blond avait gardé de son combat contre Madara, mais le plus étonnant, c'est que le sceau du Shinigami avait été modifié, il n'y avait plus le tourbillon au milieu, mais à la place, un demi croissant de lune était présent, autre mystère du blond. et dans son dos deux longs traits noirs allant du haut de ses omoplates jusqu'au haut de ses hanches, mais le blond n'avait pas conscience de cela. Il décida de sortir de sa chambre, et descendit les marches pour arriver dans une salle à manger de l'époque féodal, il y trouva Yukitsune assise à une table, parlant avec ses deux conseillers. Une fois qu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui demanda de venir.

« - Ohayo Naruto-kun.

\- Ohayo Yuki-chan. Répondit le blond.

\- Parles autrement à notre reine jeune impertinent. »

Celui qui venait de parler n'était autre que le patriarche des Tengu, Sojobo no Kurama, considéré comme le plus grand _daitengu_ , homme érudit, son aspect volatile laissait voir sa ruse et son espièglerie, il avait un corps d'homme mais un visage d'oiseau, de faucon plus exactement, un bec court et large, deux yeux ayant l'iris verticale, et du duvet partout sur le visage, ses mains étaient elles aussi couverts de duvet, et ses doigts finissaient par de courtes griffes noirs, il était le plus puissant Tengu du Mont Kurama. Naruto avait ri lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance du fait qu'une montagne porte le nom du Bijuu.

« - Allons allons Sojobo-san, pas la peine d'être si scandaleux... au fond il est mon ainé. Argumenta-t-elle avec malice.

\- Mais Hime-sama, vous êtes notre reine, pas une vulgaire enfant ! Contra l'autre conseiller. »

Ce dernier était encapuchonné, possédant une longue cape blanche parsemé de flammes noirs, malgré le fait que son visage n'étais pas visible, le blond pouvait déceler une puissance certaine, celle-ci était familière mais il n'aurait pas su dire où il avait déjà senti cela. Le blond commença une conversation avec la reine.

« Dis-moi Yuki-chan, si il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu, que sont devenues les divinités de mon époque ?

\- Il n'y a pas qu'un seul Dieu, c'est bien plus compliqué, nous les Yokai reconnaissons l'existence de ce Dieu Biblique, mais pas son autorité, les anges ne sont pas les bienvenus sur nos terres, la seul autorité que nous reconnaissons est celle des dieux shintoïstes, tels que Tsukuyomi-sama ou Shinigami-sama. Mais selon les pays ou territoires, d'autres panthéons existes, il y a les divinités grecques, égyptiennes, hindouiste ou encore nordique, mais il y a aussi des croyances monothéistes, tels que le ce Dieu Biblique ou encore Allah dans le culte musulman ou Yahvé dans le culte juif, les croyances sont différentes et chacun l'interprète à sa façon, ce qui causa beaucoup de conflit dans le passé, nombreuses ont été les guerres de religion, certaines religions ont même étaient oubliées, tels que le Jashinisme, et les divinités shintoïstes ont aussi perdus en croyance car celle-ci ont moins d'impact sur le monde, mais je pense que ton retour va faire mouvementer les choses, après tout, tu es Le Scellé, Le Champion de la Lune. »

Le blond avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il existait autant de dieu, et ce nouveau titre de Champion de la Lune ne lui plaisait guère non plus, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop le plan de Madara, et être affilié à cette machine de guerre qu'était le Shinju n'était pas quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, mais il ne disait rien, il préférait d'abord résoudre les mystères qu'il avait accumulé avant de se consacrer à autre chose.

Il décida de se rendre au lycée, les cours étaient selon lui ennuyeux, si bien qu'il finissait toujours pas s'endormir, il savait juste que lors des contrôles, il arrivait à dégoter de bonnes notes, entre 80 et 90, bien sûr les «Deux Onee-Sama» du lycée avait toujours de très bonnes notes frôlant le score parfait à chaque contrôle, elles étaient parfaites selon tous les étudiants, excellant dans toutes les matières, pourvues d'une grâce et d'une beauté sans pareil, les deux jeunes femmes étaient adulées de tous, élèves comme enseignants, était-ce du à un sort ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Naruto n'en savait rien, il savait une chose cependant, elles étaient puissantes, pas autant que lui, mais suffisamment pour les tenir à l'oeil. Une fois les cours matinaux finis, il s'allongea sur le dos dans l'herbe fraîche et contempla les nuages. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne fut dérangé par une jeune fille, ou plutôt une enfant. Elle était petite et portait l'uniforme scolaire des jeunes filles de Kuoh. Elle avait des cheveux grisés coupé tombant juste au dessus de ses épaules ainsi qu'une frange cachant son regard éteint. Elle redressa son visage et fixa le blond, comme si elle l'analysait. Quelque chose chez cet homme lui semblait familier, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, et cela la perturbait énormément. Il continua à regarder le ciel et ses nuages, d'après les explications de Yukitsune, des êtres humanoïdes aux ailes blanches vivaient au dessus d'eux, caché par cette voûte céleste il se demandait comment ces anges avaient pu cacher leurs existences aux humains, un homme normalement constitué aurait bien remarqué un jour des êtres aux ailes blanches, noires ou même des ailes de chauve souris, mais apparemment non, ce monde vivait dans l'ignorance la plus totale, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, les humains vivaient en parfaite ignorance de ce monde, beaucoup de choses leurs étaient cachés, beaucoup trop. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, et celle-ci se posa à côté de lui, il décida de briser la glace et lui demanda.

« - Connais-tu Rias Gremory ?

Elle s'étonna de la question mais ne laissa rien paraître, elle était toujours indifférente aux autres.

\- ...Oui, c'est ma Bucchou...

\- Es-tu une démone ?

Cette fois-ci, son visage s'étonna, il avait posé cette question avec le ton plus simple au monde, comme si cela était sans gravité, et bizarrement elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

\- ...Oui...

\- Alors qu'elle est cette seconde énergie provenant de toi ? »

Impossible. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui ne la connaissait pas, avait tout de suite sût déceler sa seconde nature de Nekomata, elle qui avait pourtant travailler de nombreuses semaines avant de pouvoir totalement masquer sa nature de Yokai, et lui en seulement cinq minutes de discussion avait pu révéler ça, cet homme était dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux à ses yeux, elle se devait d'en informer sa maîtresse. Elle se leva et parti, elle essaya de masquer sa surprise et son angoisse, rien ne ressortait à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur le chaos avait prit place. Elle avait peur. Peur que si un simple homme comme lui pouvait la reconnaître, quand était-il d'Elle. Elle parti en laissant le blond sur sa faim. Celui-ci s'en fichait, il finirait par savoir, il avait du temps, il était immortel. Enfin pas si immortel que ça, d'après Yukitsune, les attaques physiques ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais la "lumière" et l'énergie démoniaque pouvait lui faire de sacré dégâts, et les Yokai avait aussi de la magie en eux. Il décida de se lever à son tour afin de retourner en cours.

Il entra dans la classe et ne fut pas surpris de voir des regards étranges en face de lui, mais ça devait être dû à sa tenue. En effet, le blond avait négligemment déboutonné sa chemise et desserré sa cravate, pour sa défense il trouvait que ses mouvements étaient beaucoup trop restreints. Il entra le dernier et se posa au fond de la classe, l'enseignant ne releva pas le retard de l'élève du fait de sa récente admission au sein de l'établissement, mais il veillerait à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Il commença son cours. Les élèves étaient attentifs aux vus des examens approchant. Seulement un ne semblait pas en accord avec le reste de la classe, et le montrait parfaitement en regardant à travers sa fenêtre de classe. Le professeur ne put laisser pareil affront se produire si bien qu'il se senti obligé d'intervenir.

« - Uzumaki-san, je sais que vous êtes nouveau dans ce lycée, et donc non-habitué aux habitudes des autres élèves, mais sachez que dans ma classe les élèves suivent le cours et ne regardent pas à travers les vitres.

\- Pardonnez moi Urakashi-sensei, mais c'est juste que je sais déjà faire ce que vous expliquez, alors au lieu de déranger votre cours, je préfère me faire discret autant que possible, n'y voyez pas là de l'insolence de ma part. Répondit simplement le concerné.

\- Dans ce cas vous êtes à même de résoudre les différentes fonctions exponentielles inscrites au tableau ? Demanda l'enseignant, voulant une preuve des dires de son élève. »

Suite à cette annonce, Naruto se leva en vu de réaliser les différentes fonctions. La surprise sur le visage du professeur augmenter elle aussi à chaque bonne réponse de son élève, ce même élève qui avait une allure de délinquant. De son côté, Rias ne pouvait qu'émettre plusieurs hypothèses, soit cet homme était un génie, soit celui-ci avait une connaissance absolue, mais comment cela était-il possible, cet homme n'existait pas à proprement parler. Elle ne comprenait pas tous cela. Et ne pas comprendre, empêcher le contrôle de la situation, et les Gremory n'étaient pas habitué à perdre le contrôle.

Plus haut dans les cieux. De longues colonnes de marbre prenaient place, un palais comme on en faisait plus depuis des millénaires siégeait là. On pouvait apercevoir des jardins d'une beauté mortelle, une vision unique que peu d'homme pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu, tous ce paysage avait un air romantique. Mais à ne pas si tromper, on pouvait voir des personnes ailées en armure dorée. La Cité des Anges. Officiellement, le maître des Cieux était Dieu lui-même. Officieusement Dieu était mort depuis plus de quatre cents ans, et c'était l'Archange Michael, plus proche conseiller de Dieu qui avait repris les rênes, qui aujourd'hui s'est élevé au range de Séraphin. Hélas, depuis la disparition du Dieu Biblique, le nombre d'ange avait diminué, en effet, au contraire des démons, ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas se reproduire entre eux. Si bien qu'une ange et un ange ne pouvait pas donner un "enfant ange". La décadence de ce peuple était beaucoup plus ressentie du côté angélique que du côté démoniaque, mais à l'instar des démon, ils avaient trouvé un moyen de "se reproduire". Si les démons utilisaient les Pièces Démoniaques, les anges utilisaient, eux, les Braves Saints. Un jeu d'échec comprenant seize pièces, dont huit Pions, deux Tours, deux Cavaliers, deux Fous, une Reine et un Roi.

Le jeu de carte en comprenait treize, le Roi, la Dame, le Valet, le Dix, le Neuf, ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'as. Les cartes allant de deux à neuf était à l'instar des pions, des cartes de type promotion. Le Dix était une carte de type soin. Le Valet était une carte de type épéiste, partageant la même fonction que les Cavaliers des Pièces Démoniaques. La Dame était une carte de type magie, comme la Reine des Pièces Démoniaques. Le Roi était tout simplement l'Archange possédant le jeu de carte. Quand à l'As, une légende dit qu'il serait capable de battre toutes les Cartes au-dessus de lui excepté son Roi. Et enfin le Joker, il est l'égal de la Pièce Mutante des démons, atout caché des Séraphins. On pourrait penser que le système de Braves Saints est une révolution, mais le problème est que justement les cartes ne sont composés que de quatre familles, le Cœur, le Trèfle, le Carreau et le Piques. Et seul les Séraphins peuvent se permettre de posséder une famille, soit les Quatre Grands Séraphins, ce qui limite énormément le développement du système. Le Séraphin Michael, actuel leader de la Cité Angélique était le Roi de Piques, sa pairie étant inconnue de la Pègre ainsi que des Yokais.

Michael dans la Salle des Prières, lieu secret et hautement gardé des anges, il s'agissait de l'endroit d'où leurs pouvoirs venaient. De cette endroit, Michael pouvait voir tous les pics d'énergie du Monde des Hommes, il avait cru rêver lorsque une haute concentration d'énergie pure s'était fait sentir en plein milieu de l'Académie Kuoh, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un territoire dit neutre, mais cette énergie ne venait pas de nulle part, il avait décidé de se renseigner en allant dans la Salle du Savoir, lieu recensant toutes les mémoires du Dieu Biblique, et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que cette énergie dites pure était censé être inaccessible aux communs des mortels, et aucun ange, ange déchu ou démon ne pouvait accéder à ce pouvoir. Il s'agissait du Chakra, mélange du Yin et du Yang, un savoir perdu depuis plus de quatre mille ans, même lui ne pouvait se vanter être aussi vieux, il approchait quand même de ses quatre cents ans. Il avait envoyé des émissaires aux quatre coins du monde afin de trouver l'entité ayant cette énergie, mais sans résultat, après ces événements, l'énergie avait tout simplement disparu, impossible à tracer.

Le Jiinchuriki se baladait, enfin, il errait. Il était perdu dans la ville. Cruel destin, survivant d'un peuple millénaire, une ville avait raison de lui. Cette histoire de Champion de la Lune le troublait énormément, quelles responsabilités avait-il exactement ? Tuer des Dieux ? Tuer des anges ? Des démons ? Des anges déchus ? Toutes ses factions ne l'intéressé guère, il voulait vivre simplement, et encore cela lui était impossible, il était comme qui dirait immortel. Il avait remarqué ça parmi ses changements corporels, son système immunitaire était figé. Il ne pouvait plus vieillir. Quel comble, que de rester dans le corps d'un adolescent de dix sept ans, même pas la majorité internationale qui était de vingt et un ans. Et pour pousser le calvaire jusqu'au bout, il n'avait ni identité, ni papier, ni argent, ni diplôme. Il était un fantôme. Présent dans aucune base de donnée, aucun hôpital, rien, nada. Il pouvait cambrioler la plus grande banque du monde, que personne ne le retrouverait. Cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais Yukitsune avait tout prévu, et lui avait trouvé un emploi dans la restauration, il était ravi. Non pas d'ironie, il était réellement content de pouvoir travailler dans ce type d'emploi ! Il arriva devant l'enseigne et pu y lire « Sokimura Kirit ». Selon lui, ça ne voulait rien dire. De l'extérieur, l'endroit paraissait simple, une façade en bois avec deux fenêtres et des stores en toiles pour un semblant d'intimité, d'extérieur l'endroit lui plaisait. Il toqua, il était tôt, le restaurant n'était pas ouvert au public, puis entra. L'intérieur était simple mais conviviale, des petites plantes poussaient dans des pots, des fresques ornaient les murs, et des bâtons d'encens étaient allumés au milieu de la pièce. Détendant. Voilà l'impression que ressentait le jeune blond. Il annonça d'une voix forte.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« C'est marqué "Fermé", jeune effronté, tu sais pas lire ? » Cria une grosse voix masculine.

Un homme souleva une porte en toile. Il était grand, très grand, il devait mesurer un bon mètre quatre vingt quinze. Il devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, des cheveux désordonnés couleur poivres sel, une grosse barbe venant recouvrir son visage à la peau tannée. Il était énorme, que de muscle, si bien qu'aucune délicatesse ou douceur ne ressortait de cette immense bête. Le corps couvert de fine cicatrice quasi invisible à l'œil nu. Deux billes couleur noisettes fixèrent le blond, essayant de le jauger. Puis l'homme rouvrit la bouche et déclara à nouveau.

« - Alors, effronté, t'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit, qu'est-ce tu fous là encore ?

\- Je suis venu pour le poste vacant... Répondit l'immortel d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ah ! Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt gaki ! S'exclama le vieil homme. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

\- Tu sais cuisiner gaki ?

\- Je me débrouille, j'me suis toujours fait à manger, même si c'était quasiment que des ramens... »

Le vieil homme rigola à gorge déployée, un rire puissant et fort. Il donna à Naruto un tablier, puis lui expliqua son travail, au début il se contenterait des commandes, job assez facile, il suffisait d'écrire sur un calepin ou tout simplement crier les commandes des clients. Kirit, puisque c'est comme ça que s'appelait le gérant, était au cuisine. Les premiers clients arrivèrent sous le coup des dix neuf heures, et les derniers partirent aux alentours de vingt et une heures trente, sois deux heures et demie de travail. Le gérant lui expliqua que sa paie ne venait pas au mois mais à la semaine, une paie constante, aux alentours de sept cents trente sept yen de l'heure, en travaillant cinq soirs et le samedi midi, il serait aux alentours de dix milles yen semaine, largement de quoi subvenir à ses besoins puisque pour l'instant il vivait avec les Yokais. Après avoir fini de nettoyer la salle, Naruto salua le vieil homme et parti se balader dans les rues de la ville. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir des Yokais se balader eux aussi, ils se cachaient des humains, et ne sortaient que le soir, certes ils étaient "invisibles" à leurs yeux, mais certains humains avaient plus de perception aux mondes surnaturels que les autres. Il arriva près d'une vieille bâtisse, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, il avait simplement suivi son instinct. Le bâtiment semblait être abandonnés, mais il y avait tout de même de la lumière. Il se demanda qui pouvait traîner ici à cette heure-ci, il décida d'y entrer puisque la bâtisse n'était à personne semblait-il. Il marcha jusqu'au perron. La porte était faite de bois, et semblait ancienne, le bois était terne et abimer, la peinture s'écaillait. Il tourna la poignet et entra.

Une des premières choses qui lui frappa l'esprit fut l'odeur nauséabonde qui vint agresser ses narines. Un grand escalier se tenait devant, un style ancien avec de la cire pendante sur les chandelles et les lustres, des carreaux noirs de poussières, l'endroit parfait pour un film d'horreur en somme, mais une question vint à l'esprit du ninja. Pourquoi le bâtiment était-il encore debout ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le Japon était un petit pays, mais avec une densité d'habitant énorme, alors pourquoi une ville comme celle-ci cherchant à loger le plus de monde possible, laissait un bâtiment seul et abandonné comme celui-ci ? Ce n'était pas normal. La seconde chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, était cette impression de voyeurisme, quelqu'un l'épier et il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui et où cette personne était. Il décida une bonne fois pour toute de provoquer le voyeur.

« - Tu vas sortir où bien tu vas continuer à me regarder longtemps ?

\- Kikikiki, comment un humain a-t-il pu rentrer dans ma demeure... Répondit une voix nasillarde et pleins de malice.

\- Sors de là et vient me voir, quoique tu sois. »

Chose dû, chose faite, un être humanoïde s'avança, caché auparavant dans l'ombre. Elle était large mais sans être énorme, le même corps qu'un humain, mais de plus grande taille, elle devait mesurer dans les deux mètres, mais le plus choquant était la partie inférieure de son corps, d'énorme pattes velues d'un pelage sombre, et à la fin de ses pattes, deux gros sabots. Quel était cet être ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une créature telle que celle devant lui. Il avait aussi deux excroissances en haut de son crâne, tels des cornes partant de son front pour se rétracter vers l'arrière de sa tête. Il détailla la personne, puis demanda simplement.

« - Qu'es-tu ?

\- Kikiki, un humain qui n'a pas peur de moi ? Tu n'es pas un être spirituel mais tu me vois, tu es bien étrange... Répondit à nouveau la voix plein de malice.

\- Je ne suis pas un humain dit "normal" et toi ? Qu'es-tu ? Tu n'es pas un Yokai.

\- Kikiki, je suis un Satyre, un être issu de la mythologie grecque, aussi appelé Faune par les romains, mais je préfère le nom de Satyre. Et maintenant dis-moi humain pas si humain, que fais-tu dans ma demeure ? ...

\- Je me baladais, je ne voulais pas déranger, au revoir.

\- Kikiki, et où crois-tu allé comme ça ? Tu penses sortir vivant ? ... La voix plein de malice avait laissé place à un ton sans équivoque et sûr de lui. »

Après avoir dit ses mots, le Satyre sorti une énorme hallebarde dont le manche était dorée et la lame de couleur onyx, et il s'élança en direction du jeune blond.


	4. Roken

\- Kikiki, et où crois-tu allé comme ça ? Tu penses sortir vivant ? ... La voix plein de malice avait laissé place à un ton sans équivoque et sûr de lui. »

Après avoir dit ses mots, le Satyre sorti une énorme hallebarde dont le manche était dorée et la lame de couleur onyx, et il s'élança en direction du jeune blond.

Un premier bond de côté permis à Naruto d'échapper à une mort certaine. En effet, la force du Satyre n'était pas des moindres, et un énorme cratère d'un bon mètre de diamètre avait pris forme à l'endroit où le blond se tenait. Le Namikaze ne cherchait pas le combat, au contraire, il voulait éviter toute effusion de sang, pourtant la Bête était prête à tous pour obtenir son combat. Il ne faisait qu'esquiver les attaques de la Bête, lorsque celle-ci s'énerva et décida de passer à un autre niveau, elle devint plus rapide, plus vive, malheureusement le blond était beaucoup trop rapide pour elle. Les coups pleuvaient, le Satyre et sa hallebarde, Naruto et ses points. Car oui, le blond avait fini par riposter, ses coups visaient essentiellement les points vitaux de la Créature. Le Satyre décida de reparler.

« - Ku ku ku, comment t'appelles-tu mortel pas si mortel ?

\- Naruto Namikaze, et toi ?

\- J'ai eu plusieurs noms au fil des âges, mais il y en avait un qui m'avait bien plu, appelle moi Pan, gamin. »

Sur ce, Pan chargea sur le blond pour continuer leur combat. Une roulade arrière de Naruto permis d'éviter l'énorme sabot fendu du Satyre. Puis Pan sauta bien haut pour éviter d'avoir les tendons de ses chevilles totalement lacérés par les couteaux du blond. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, le Satyre en eut assez et s'arrêta, avant de planter sa hallebarde dans le sol et se poser en tailleur à même le sol. Il déclara d'une voix forte.

« _Recuperavit in decore tuo O Pan_ »

La pièce entière s'illumina, puis lorsque le niveau de luminosité redescendit à un stade acceptable, le blond rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus de cette étrange créature vieille et poussiéreuse, au contraire, un fier guerrier était debout. Une poitrine musclée et imposante, toujours ses pattes noires puissantes et ses gros sabots, mais son visage n'avait plus rien de vieux. Au contraire, il semblait être un grand général des temps ancestraux, sa barbe parfaitement taillé et ses cheveux frisés coupés courts, et ses deux grosses cornes épousant la forme de son crâne. Il avait un plastron de guerrier romain voire grec. Il se représenta au blond.

« - Je suis le Pan, Ex-Général des armées de Zeus, Dieu Déchu, banni et exilé de la Terre Olympienne, et toi Naruto Namikaze qui es-tu ?

\- Naruto Namikaze, Junnin de Konoha, Ex-Jiinchuriki de Kyubi no Yoko, Fils du Yondaime Hokage, et nouvellement Champion de la Lune. J'ai du mal à accepter le dernier titre... Et je suis immortel.

\- Un immortel ? Mais pas un Démon, ni un Ange et encore moins un Dieu. Possèdes-tu un de ses [Sacred Gear] ?

\- Non pas à ma connaissance, néanmoins je suis tout de même capable de voir votre Monde.

\- Tu n'appartiens à aucune faction ? Comment une personne comme toi a pu passer inaperçu ?

\- Les joies du scellement, Pan-san, je me dois de te laisser, à une prochaine fois.

\- Tu m'as redonné goût au combat Naruto-san, je t'attendrais. Prend ce présent avec toi, ainsi je serai toujours à tes côtés Ninja. »

Il lui tendit un collier fait de cuir, au bout de du lacet, une perle bleue turquoise pendait, un flux d'énergie minime jouait à l'intérieur. Sur cette note, le blond sorti du manoir, totalement rénové, d'extérieur comme d'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers le village des Yokais, situé dans la forêt de Kuoh.

Durant sa route, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'avant, mais ne le comprenait pas, car même si son chakra suintait l'énergie démoniaque, il n'était pas un démon. Il décida de visiter son Monde Intérieur à nouveau. L'intérieur avait encore changer, les égouts étaient désormais une sorte de grande plaine, avec une énorme souche au milieu. Il s'y approcha et remarqua à nouveau le renardeau dorée. Il s'assit en face de lui sans faire de bruit et le regarda. Une deuxième queue avait poussé depuis son dernier passage, il n'avait passer que deux semaines dans le monde réel. Le renardeau se réveilla doucement, releva la tête et regarda fixement Naruto. Les deux prunelles grises étaient troublantes, il ne savait pas qui était ce renardeau. Il se promit d'y réfléchir. Avant que le renardeau ne se rendorme, un mot transperça le Namikaze. Bientôt. Un seul mot, voulant dire énormément de choses. Il laissa le renard et parti.

Le lendemain, le blond se dirigea vers l'Académie, avant de s'arrêter s'acheter des pâtisseries car son ventre criait famine. Il arriva devant l'établissement en avance, et décida de s'assoir sur un banc. Sa chemise blanche défaite et ses manches retroussés négligemment. Les cheveux au vent ébouriffés et indomptable. Un nœud de cravate desserrer. Tout de l'élève rebelle. Un groupe de jeune arriva devant lui. Le chef de la bande avait un anneau à l'oeil droit ainsi qu'un second anneau sur la narine gauche, une grande iroquoise brune, et des yeux fous, il tirait la langue de façon indécente. Il portait un large pantalon couleur militaire, et un sweat beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Derrière lui, trois autres personnes, habillés dans un style similaire à leur meneur. Le leader s'exclama d'une voix rappeuse.

« - Salut mec, tu m'as l'air de faire le caïd, t'es qui ?

\- Moi, qui suis-je ? Bonne question, je pense donc je suis ? Répondit le blond.

\- Hein qu'est-ce qu'il chie ce naze ?! Demanda un des trois sous-fifres.

\- J'en sais rien Kano ! Répondit un autre.

\- Fermez vos gueules ! Aller blondinet files moi ton fric, t'es à Kuoh, papa doit être péter de thune non ? Ahahaha.

\- Et si j'veux pas ?

\- Très bien, blondinet, les gars occupez vous de lui. »

Le premier s'avança, et abattit son bras sur le blond, celui-ci esquiva simplement d'un mouvement de la nuque. Avant de répondre par un uppercut dans l'estomac. Le premier assaillant tomba au sol, un filet de bave dégoulinant de ses lèvres. Le second ne se démonta pas et fonça droit sur le Jiinchuriki, la jambe en l'air prêt à en découdre. A nouveau son attaque ne vue pas le jour, puisque Naruto attrapa sa jambe et donna un coup de coude dans la rotule, on put entendre l'articulations se disloquer, avant qu'un cri d'horreur n'explosa de la bouche du voyou. Le troisième et dernier assaillant qui avait un tuyau en fer dans ses mains depuis le début, décida de le frapper avec, mais qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsque Naruto se contenta de l'attraper d'une main ferme avant de donner un coup avec sa tête en plein dans celle du dernier sous-fifre. Il jeta le tuyau au loin, avant de tourner son regard vers le leader du groupe. Celui le regarda avec peur, comment ce blond avait pu défaire ses trois sous-fifres ! Le blond le regarda d'un air absent avant de s'exprimer d'une voix atone :

« Les gens de ce monde sont-ils devenus si faible ?

\- Ma..Mais..Qui es-tu ? Balbutia-t-il.

\- Moi ? Enfant on m'appelait la Réincarnation du Démon, adolescent on m'appelait le Raté, adulte j'étais le Héros, aujourd'hui j'essaie d'éviter tout conflit, sauf si j'y suis poussé comme toi et ta bande l'avait vu aujourd'hui. Maintenant partez, et laissez moi tranquille, je ne le répéterais pas. »

Sans demander leurs restes, les quatre voyous partirent la queue entre les jambes, s'éloignant le plus possible de ce blond invincible. Naruto regarda autour de lui et vit les passants le dévisager. Encore. Des regards de dégouts. Il se contenta de reprendre son sachet de pâtisseries, et se dirigea vers l'établissement scolaire. Cet uniforme ne lui convenait pas, beaucoup trop serré. Ses mouvements étaient limités, trop à son goût, il en avait eu le fâcheux exemple lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Pan. Il était lent. Certes ses instincts étaient très développés, mais un instinct puissant sans un corps agile, n'allait pas faire long feux, il se devait d'y remédier.

Sport. Encore cette matière. Une simple esquisse de ce qu'était un ninja, des performances physiques. Il avait été surpris par les performances des étudiants, et encore plus devant leurs fainéantise. Oh Kami Tout-Puissant, heureusement que Gaï et Lee n'étaient plus de ce monde, sinon il n'aurait pas donné chère de la peau des étudiants. Les exercices étaient basiques. Course, escalade, natation, que des matières faciles. Certes le blond n'était pas un grand sportif dans sa jeunesse, néanmoins il était meilleur que le plus fort des étudiants, et ce tout en restreignant ses aptitudes. Il avait établi des records sportifs dans chaque discipline, il avait réalisé un sprint de cent mètre en moins de quinze secondes, le professeur le voyait déjà inscrit aux jeux olympiques.

« - Uzumaki-kun, tu dois absolument t'inscrire pour les régionales, avec toi dans l'équipe Kuoh se hissera au sommet !

\- Tamoi-sensei, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne souhaite pas m'y inscrire.

\- Mais voyons, tu seras célèbre ! Un potentiel comme le tien, ne mérite qu'à être connu du monde !

\- Je ne cherche pas la popularité, je souhaite simplement vivre une vie tranquille. »

Naruto ne voulait plus être sous le feu des projecteurs, la dernière fois qu'il avait été célèbre du monde entier, une guerre sanglante avait éclaté. Il voulait vivre comme son parrain, libre de tout attache. Jiraya. Le simple fait de penser à lui le rendait d'humeur morne, au final il n'avait pas eu le temps de se recueillir. La guerre était terrible, elle détruisait des familles, des amitiés, des peuples entiers. Dans une guerre il n'y avait pas de gagnant, que des perdants.

Après le cours de sport, venait le cours de Science, première fois qu'il avait ce cours. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait lu cette matière sur son emploi du temps. Les rares "scientifiques" qu'il avait connu étaient fous. Il entra dans la salle de classe, et fut surpris de la ressemblance avait les laboratoires d'Orochimaru, en moins sombres bien sûr. Les élèves prirent place, néanmoins le blond alla au bureau de son enseignant, et se présenta.

« Ah oui, Naruto Uzumaki, l'élève transféré c'est bien ça ? Quel est ton niveau dans cette matière ?

\- J'ai bien peur de ne rien savoir de cette matière Tokami-sensei, je n'ai jamais fait de Science... Expliqua le blond.

\- Voyons Uzumaki-kun, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, je pense que je vais te mettre avec Himejima-chan, elle est de loin la meilleure élève en Science de cette classe, ainsi elle pourra t'aider. L'enseignant était quelqu'un de compréhensif et d'un ton professoral il demanda au blond de se rendre aux cotés de la femme aux yeux violets.

\- Je vous remercie. »

Il prit ses affaires et alla s'installer à côté de la démone, son regard était plein de luxure, tout chez elle transpirait la luxure. Il prit place sorti ses affaires et essaya de suivre le cours. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il décrocha. Abandon. Lui, l'homme ayant la réputation d'être déterminé et de ne jamais baisser les bras, venait d'abandonner devant une simple matière ! Désolant, s'en était désolant. Il tourna son regard vers la démone et lui murmura.

« Qu'est-ce que "gluboles rouges" et 'gluboles blancs", Himejima-san?

\- Ara.. Ara.. Globules rouges et globules blanc, se moqua-t-elle doucement. Ils sont dans le sang et ont une fonction chacun. Les globules rouges servent à distribuer l'oxygène dans le corps. Ainsi pour bouger un doigt tu as besoin d'oxygène, lorsque tu respires, l'air aspirer dans tes poumons sera redistribué dans ton corps à l'aide des globules rouges. Les globules blanc sont eux aussi dans le sang, mais ont une fonction différente, ils garantissent la santé de la personne, lorsque tu tombes malade, les globules blancs vont "combattre" le virus afin d'être à nouveau en bonne santé. Tu peux m'appeler Akeno.

\- Merci de cet explication Akeno-chan. »

Le blond fut surpris de voir tous les éléments présents dans le corps humain, en effet les Ninjas n'étaient pas aussi avancé technologiquement et anatomiquement, pour espérer atteindre ce niveau de connaissance, et si cela avait été su lors de sa vie passé, la guerre aurait pris un tout autre tournant. Ainsi le chakra n'était pas tout, le corps avait besoin de globules rouges et blanc, de sang, de nerfs, d'acide et autre afin de fonctionner, les sciences humaines étaient fascinantes, complexe mais fascinante. Connaître l'anatomie humaine aurait pu changer le monde en son temps, fini les morts dues à des maladies, fini les infections dues à une eau non potable. Il aurait pu continuer longtemps sur ses fabulations, mais il fut déranger par un contact. La jambe d'Akeno n'arrêtait pas de se frotter à la sienne. Il la regarda et la vit se lécher les lèvres. Des lèvres charnues. En regardant de plus prêt, la lycéenne était attirante. Provocante mais attirante. Une forte poitrine, des lèvres charnues, le blond n'était pas habitué. Les femmes de son époque n'était pas comme ça, le maquillage ne servait qu'à séduire pour mieux tuer. Les poitrines étaient tenues par de fermes bandes afin de ne pas gêner lors d'un combat, excepté Anko et Tsunade, mais elles s'étaient des femmes à part. A plus y réfléchir, la Himejima lui rappelait beaucoup Anko. Le même regard avide d'homme. Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir au problème qu'était l'attirance homme/femme, ainsi que le problème lié à la sexualité. La guerre était venue trop vite, et les choses s'étaient précipités. Il avait eu une aventure avec Shion, mais cela n'était qu'un arrangement politique, afin de perpétuer la lignée de Voyance du clan Akuma. Mais jamais un désir sexuel n'avait émergé de lui. Sauf en cet instant. Il cacha ses envies avec un autre question. Il allait carte sur table.

« Je veux rencontrer ta Maîtresse.

\- Ara.. Ara.. Et qui veut voir ma Maîtresse ? Taquina-t-elle.

\- Dis lui que le Jiinchuriki veut la voir.

\- Bien, Koneko viendra te donner sa réponse, il me semble qu'elle t'apprécie Naru-kun »

Il ne releva pas le surnom. Les cours se terminèrent en douceur, puis vient les coups des dix-sept heures, il s'assit au bord d'une fontaine d'un parc, avant de sortir quelques gâteaux d'un sachet. C'est à ce moment là qu'une petite silhouette approcha. C'était Koneko. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, avant de se coucher, et de poser sa tête sur les genoux du blond. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, sa nature la poussait à le faire, c'était inexplicable et frustrant selon elle. Naruto ne dit rien quant à la position de l'enfant, et attendit. Trente seconde, cinq minutes, une demi-heure ? Aucun des deux ne savait combien de temps avait passé. La grise brisa le silence.

« Bucchou-sama...t'attendra quand les douze coups... sonneront.

\- Merci.

\- ...Puis-je avoir...une pâtisserie ?

\- Sers toi. Lui répondit-il avec un fin sourire. »

Après cette entrevue entre la Nekomata et le blond, ce dernier se rendit à son nouveau travail, qui consistait à faire le serveur dans une échoppe. Il se rendit à l'heure à son travail, et commença à nettoyer la salle, à dix huit heures trente, un premier couple arriva, il fut surpris de voir des Yokais venir. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre les commandes du couple. Il alla en salle de cuisine, donna les commandes à Kirit et reparti faire son service, et cela se répéta jusqu'à vingt deux heures, les derniers client venaient de sortir. Il recommença à nettoyer la salle et la vaisselle. Le gérant le félicita de son travail, et lui demanda si il n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal ce soir. Le blond répondit que non, et le géant éclata de rire.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait que des êtres surnaturels ? »

Le blond manqua de trébucher en ayant entendu la voix forte de Kirit éclatée.

« Ce restaurant accueille Yokai et Homme, je ne fais pas de distinction.

\- Mais comment faites-vous pour les Homme dit "Senseur" ?

\- Je suis un Yokai moi aussi, je sers ma Reine en faisant de la récolte d'information, tu pourrais dire que je suis l'Ambassadeur des Yokais. Je suis un Yokai de type Illusion, ce que tu vois, n'est pas forcément ce qui est, souviens toi de ceci. Aller gamin, rentres chez toi, t'as bien bossé.

\- Merci Kirit-san. »

Plus qu'une heure, et il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire avec la Gremory, elle était au centre de ses préoccupations actuelles. Il déambula dans la ville, et se dirigea lentement vers l'Académie, lieu de rendez-vous entre la démone et lui.

Vingt trois heures cinquante huit. Plus que deux minutes et elle saurait enfin qui est cet homme si puissant et indétectable. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui en ce moment, délaissant totalement l'entraînement de son Pion.

Les douze coups résonnèrent quand le blond aperçut la rouge arriver. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de haut en bas. Des jambes fines, des hanches agréables à voir, une large poitrine, un visage rond, des lèvres pulpeuses, un nez fin, des yeux verts émeraudes. Des cheveux rouges. Comme sa mère. Comme les Uzumaki. Comme sa famille. Il avait tout perdu, il avait gagné la guerre, mais tout perdu. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, le détailla et avisa d'un ton simple.

« - Qui es-tu réellement Naruto Uzumaki ?

\- Quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

\- Des explications.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Ce monde.

\- Comment ça "ce monde", tu es d'un autre monde ?

\- D'une autre époque. Qui es-tu Rias Gremory ?

\- Une démone, de sang pur. Le clan Gremory fait parti des 72 familles piliers de la Pègre. Nous sommes des démons.

\- Il n'y avait pas de démons à mon époque.

\- Les démons sont là depuis des millénaires, quel âge as-tu réellement ?

\- D'après les Yokais j'ai plus de quatre milles ans. J'aimerais des renseignements sur certaines choses, as-tu entendu parler des Bijuus ? Du Juubi ? Et du Rikudo Sennin ?

\- C'est impossible, aucun être ne peut avoir plus de quatre milles ans sans vieillir, même le dragon Ophis n'est pas aussi vieux ! Les Bijuus et le Juubi ne sont que des légendes des temps ancien, bien avant le Renouveau, ce sont des mythes, personnes n'a vu les Neuf Bêtes ni le Monstre Lunaire depuis des millénaires, ils se sont éteints, quant au Rikudo Sennin, je ne le connais pas, je peux faire des recherches si tu veux, mais je ne te garantis rien. Lors de notre première rencontre tu as dit être un Jiinchuriki, cela est impossible.

\- Je suis un Jiinchuriki depuis ma naissance, les Bijuus et le Juubi sont des démons ayant existés, moi-même je fus le Jiinchuriki du plus puissant des Neufs Bêtes, et j'ai combattu le Monstre Originel en personne, alors je sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de mythe. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les "camps" actuels.

\- Je suis une démone, comme je te l'ai dis, je fais parti du clan Gremory, un clan dit "pur". Le système de la Pègre est dirigé par quatre seigneurs, les Quatre Vrais Satan. Mon frère ainé est Sirzech Lucifer, il y a aussi Ajuka Beelzebuth, Serafall Leviathan, et Falbium Asmodeus, à eux quatre ils sont les démons les plus puissants de la Pègre. De l'autre côté il y a les Anges Déchus et les Anges. Les Anges Déchus, sont des Anges ayant perdu leurs plumages lumineux, personne à part les Anges Déchus ne savent comment ils le deviennent, plusieurs théories ont été mis à jours, mais aucune n'a été vérifié. Le chef des Anges Déchus se nomme Azazel, il est le premier Ange Déchu de l'Alliance Grigori. Et enfin vient la troisième faction, les Anges, être biblique, du Dieu de la religion chrétienne. Le dirigeant est Michael, le Séraphin.

\- Et les autres panthéons ?

\- Ce sont soit nos alliés, soit leurs alliés, mais ne font pas parti d'un camp à part entière.

\- Bien, merci pour ses informations, au revoir.

\- Attends ! Prends tu part au combat ?

\- Non. Je ne veux plus voir de guerre.

\- Quelle guerre, le monde est en paix depuis 200 ans, à part certaines escarmouches de temps à autre.

\- Rias, tu es bien trop jeune pour savoir de quoi je parle.

\- J'ai 16 ans en temps humain, mais j'ai 24 ans démoniaque, je suis plus vieille que toi !

\- Que tu crois... J'aurais aimé que cela soit vrai...»

Il tourna les talons, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander une explication à cette réponse troublante, il disparu dans un flash jaune. Encore un autre pouvoir, absorption, téléportation, vision céleste. Naruto Namikaze est-il réellement humain ? Une autre question venait prendre place sur la liste du Roi, mais toujours aucune réponse, lors de cet entretien, le blond était resté évasif, en répondant sans répondre, ne rentrant jamais dans les détails. Elle repartie elle aussi en direction du Club de Recherches Occultes. Alors qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs, ou plutôt dans ses pensées, elle n'arriva pas à détecter la présence autours d'elle, et soudainement elle entendit un bruit, et se retourna vivement pour éviter, un bâton ?

Elle se recula vivement, et découvrit un bâton, un très long bâton, avec une boule dorée au bout, elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, alors elle s'écria.

« - Qui êtes-vous, sortez d'ici !

\- Bien. »

Une voix de jeune homme lui répondit, et sorti des buissons, elle put détailler son agresseur. les cheveux sombres coupés court, une armure de plaque sur le torse, néanmoins laissant son nombril et ses reins à l'air. Une petite couronne en or, des épaulettes ayant une forme de singe. Et des yeux malicieux. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, un humain ? Un démon ? Aucune idée. Elle se contenta de l'observer, il était un combattant à longue comme à courte portée, elle avait vu son bâton changer de taille plusieurs fois, elle ne savait pas comment le vaincre, il avait l'air agile, un corps vif. Elle était de type magicienne, se contentant de lancer des sorts destructeur, le combat n'était pas à son avantage elle le savait. Et ses camarades n'étaient pas là pour l'aider, étant restés au Club. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle gagne ce combat, car malgré cet air joueur, elle savait que cet homme n'était pas là pour jouer, mais au contraire pour se battre.


End file.
